Sonic
Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku za Hejjihoggu?, born 23 June8) is Sega's mascot and the eponymous protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog born with the ability to run faster than the speed of sound, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Ever since stepping into the battle against iniquity, Sonic has been the champion of peace and is renowned all over the world for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Sonic has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis, Dr. Eggman. Appearance Sonic is a slim anthropomorphic hedgehog with blue fur that covers most of his body and peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and front torso. He had a round head and an equally round torso in his younger years, with black eyes. However, he developed green eyes as he became older. Sonic was also shorter and stubbier, but he has since grown significantly taller and thinner since then. He also has six long quills on the back of his head, two spines protruding from his back behind his shoulders, and a short tail. For attire, Sonic wears two light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with white cuffs around the ankles, gray soles, and white straps across the top, the last of which are held down by a golden buckle on each foot. He also wears a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands. History In games Sonic is usually a protagonist. He is one of the series primary characters. Sonic made his debut in the series with Battle of the Multiverse Battle of the Multiverse Sonic is an protagonist in this game. Super Smash Flash 1 and 2 Sonic is one of the protagonist of this game. He fights Bowser's minions, Mewtwo's Pokémon clone minions, Captain Syrup's crew and Eggman's goons in the first game. He's a fighter in this game. Mushroom Kingdom Fusion Sonic is again a protagonist. In Movies Sonic is usually once again the main or at least major protagonist. a Super Mario World Sonic appears in the second episode of the A Super Mario World series along with Knuckles, both serving as Bowser's guardians. Sonic and Knuckles' reason for working for Bowser is that they wanted to prove SEGA characters are better than Nintendo characters (which is ironic as Bowser is a Nintendo character) by challenging Mario and Link in a fight. Sonic briefly escapes the battle after Knuckles is defeated by being pushed into the lava. Mario and Link chase after him to the next room, where Sonic transforms into Super Sonic (even though he used one single Chaos Emerald). Super Sonic briefly has the upper hand against Mario and Link but when he prepares to give them the final blow, he is attacked and defeated by Cloud Strife, who attacks him from behind. He is not seen afterwards. Super Smash Adventures Sonic is an protagonist. In Tv Series In the tv series, Sonic is a main protagonist. In Other Media In official art, he is the closest to his canon personality. He seems to hang out with Mario and Flaky the most. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals